1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding wheelchair, particularly to one that has an excretion device installed thereon for its user to perform excretion while sitting on the wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
As senior population increasing rapidly, wheelchairs have gained more attention in our society. Wheelchairs are not only needed for the disabled and wounded, but also for elders who need extra help and support in daily life. Therefore, various kinds of wheelchairs are developed to satisfied different needs for the users.
FIG. 1 shows a commonly known folding wheelchair 10 in the field. Considering easy carrying and convenient storage, the folding wheelchair 10 basically has a symmetrical chair frame 11 with a cross brace 12. Two wheels 13 are symmetrically arranged aside the chair frame 11 and two casters 14 are symmetrically arranged in a lower front of the chair frame 11. A seat 15 is disposed in-between the chair frame 11. Two symmetrical back frames 16 and two push handles 17 are extended upwardly from the chair frame 11. Between the back frames 16 there is a backrest 16 disposed. Such design makes the wheelchair portable and enables its users to carry it with them. However, when the users have the need for excretion, they have to move themselves to the toilets—in some cases, their caregivers have to do the job, which requires a great effort. The problem is even worse when the user is seriously disabled or badly injured.
FIGS. 2A and 2B display a foldable wheelchair 10A with urination and defecation functions. Such wheelchair has a different structure from the one disclosed above in that the foldable wheelchair 10A has a chair frame 120 assembled to a cross brace 121 and a seat 130 disposed on the chair frame 120, and that a container 140 is disposed under the chair frame 120 for its users to excrete thereon. However, such design has to remove the seat 130 and the container 140 before folding up the wheelchair 10A, causing more inconveniences. On the other hand, the seat 130 has an opening 131 arranged at the center thereof for excretion. If the users have to sit on the wheelchair 10A for a long period other than excreting, it is obviously uncomfortable. There are various wheelchairs with similar functions in the markets, but the problem of removing the components before folding still remains. In other words, there is still something to be desired.